Mrs Snape
by lilisnape
Summary: Alors que Hermione s'apprête a rentrer en 7ème année elle reçoit la visite inattendu du professeur Dumbledore...Mais quand celui-ci lui annonce que elle a été adopté et qu'elle doit épouser son professeur de potion les ennuis commencent. Reprise de la fic
1. Chapter 1: Une annonce déplaisante

Salut !!!

Bon ben voila ma nouvelle histoire, c'est une Hermione/Severus… J'essaierais de faire de mon mieux, mais rassuré vous je vais essayer de vous éviter un coup de foudre plus que douteux…

Mon histoire est assez humoristique donc ne prenez pas trops a cœur les réactions de certains personnages qui s'éloignerons peut être légèrement de celles que la grande J.K ROWLING leur aurait attribués…

Bon ben sur ce je vous laisse lire… J'ai quelques chapitres d'avances donc je pense essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine.

Je vous remercie d'avance de me lire et de laisser une petite review pour m'aider a la fin ^^.

Bonne lecture

Solines, votre serviteur !

****

N .B : les pensées de Hermione sont entre « ** » celles de Severus entre « µµ »

****

-Hermione descend s'il te plait, le professeur Dumbledore et ton père et moi avons à te parler !

Hermione entendit sa mère l'appeler et descendit assez perplexe, qu'est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait donc à lui dire de si important pour qu'il vienne en personne chez ses parents ?

Les escaliers descendus Hermione rentra dans le salon ou l'attendait ses parents le directeur et contre toute attente le professeur Rogue qui à son habitude était resté debout, ne parlant à personne, dans un coin du salon.

-Assaillez-vous Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous parler.

Hermione s'exécuta et répondit.

-A quel sujet professeur ?

-Je pense que votre mère sera mieux placée que moi pour vous expliquer.

La Hermione commençait à être vraiment perdu, que Dumby veuille lui parler c'est une chose, que Rogue soit plus ou moins lié pourquoi pas, mais que ses parents soient au courant et apparemment concerné, il y avait un hic.

-Ma chérie je veux que tu saches que nous t'aimons et que nous t'aimerons toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Mais vois-tu même si pour nous tu es notre fille, nous ne sommes pas tes parents biologiques...

Hermione encaissa durement le choc, tandis que Rogue réprimé un sourire narquois et méprisant

µ Ma chérie même si nous t'aimons, pouah! Je te jure la vie de famille quoi que, je ferais bien e me taire...µ

-Mais comment c'est possible maman ?

-Il y a environs 17 ans le professeur Dumbledore est venu nous voir avec un bébé de quelques mois à peine, il nous a expliqué que tes parents de celui-ci avaient été capturés et emprisonnés, mais que si jamais on venait à apprendre ton existence tu courais un grave danger. Il nous a donc demandé de t'adopter et de t'élever comme notre propre fille en nous prévenant que tu étais une sorcière... C'est ce que nous avons fait de notre mieux... Il y a certaine partie de ton histoire que je n'ai pas vraiment comprise, mais le professeur Dumbledore pourra t'expliquer.

Celui-ci fini de manger sa pastille au citron et commença.

-Miss Granger cela va surement vous faire un choc même-ci vous vous en doutiez surement après les révélations de votre mère, mais tes parents sont des mangemorts...

-Quoi !!!

-Oui miss Granger vous avez bien entendu des Mangemorts particulièrement actifs durant la première guerre qui ont été arrêtés peu de temps après la destruction de Voldemort, ils ont caché leur enfant a celui-ci et l'ont abandonné, pour des raisons que je garderais pour moi j'en connaissais l'existence et je vous ai donc mis sous la protection d'un couple de moldu. Le but était qu'en vous adoptant vous perdiez votre nom pour prendre le leur.

-Professeur qui étaient mes parents ?

-Cela je ne peux pas vous le dire, vous le découvrirez plus tard...

-Sont-ils vivants

-Ils le sont, mais vous devez me donner votre parole que vous ne chercherez pas à les retrouver. Ils font partis des intimes du Lord, c'est le seul élément que je peux vous donner. Mais venons en maintenant à la raison de ma visite. Miss dans un mois vous deviendrez majeure et vous perdrez le nom de Granger au profit de celui de vos parents si une telle chose ce produisait vous coureriez un grave danger...

-Mais que pouvons nous faire ?

-Vous devez prendre le nom de quelqu'un d'autre Miss...

-Je dois me marier. ?!?!

Une lueur s'éteignit dans le regard de Dumbledore, pour la première fois de sa vie il doutait d'avoir fait le bon choix. Néanmoins il continua car la jeune demoiselle en face de lui avait l'air d'avoir besoin de réponses rapidement, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi tendu et angoissé, car on n'est pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard sans un peu de bon sens et Hermione sentait venir l'orage.

-Calmez-vous miss, en effet c'est la seule solution.

-Mais av...

-Laissez-moi finir miss. J'ai d'abord pensé à Mr Weasley ou même pourquoi pas, à Mr Potter, hélas pour que le mariage soit légal et marche votre époux devra être capable de subvenir à vos besoins. Je sais que ces lois machistes sont affligeante mais là en l'occurrence, étant donné qu'il s'agira de vieille magie, nous sommes obligés de nous y conformer. Vous vous doutez bien que le nombre de personne en qui j'ai assez de confiance pour les mettre au courant d'un tel secret sont limités et ceux qui sont prêts à faire un tel sacrifice le sont encore plus. J'ai longuement étudié la question et malheureusement pour vous je n'ai vu qu'une seule solution, vous devrez épouser le professeur Rogue...

-Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sans s'en rendre compte Hermione s'était levé et avait hurlé son désaccord.

Le professeur Rogue qui jusqu'à là avait suivi silencieusement l'échange, se redressa et dit d'une voix cassante.

- Ne cachez pas votre joie Miss-je-sais-tout ! Si vous croyez que c'est un bonheur pour moi et bien vous faites fausse route. Je vous signale que c'est pour vous sauver que je suis contrains de m'enchaîner à vie, alors s'il-vous plait évitez vos manifestations puériles et bruyante de mécontentement !

-Professeur Dumbledore enfin...Hermione paraissait au bord des larmes... Je ne peux pas épouser ce..

Dumbledore ne pu réprimer un sourire.

-ce ?

-Le terme que Miss Granger souhaitait employer était « bâtard graisseux » ! répondit Rogue d'un ton cassant laissant transparaitre sa vexation !

-Mais comment ?

-Vous êtes aussi doué que votre cher ami Potter en Oclumencie Miss Granger et au passage le fait d'être ma fiancée ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit de me parler sur ce ton.

Rogue venait de toucher le point sensible et Hermione a bout de nerf disjoncta carrément .

-Je vous signale cher professeur qu'en l'occurrence je n'ai pas parlé c'est vous qui n'avez pas pu vous empêcher d'aller fouiller dans mes pensées comme une concierge commère !

Dumbledore se leva à son tour pour éviter qu'ils se mettent à se taper dessus et fit signe à Rogue qui s'apprêtait à répliquer de se taire.

-Severus s'il vous plait montrez-vous plus compréhensif, cette jeune fille vient d'apprendre qu'elle devra passer sa vie en compagnie d'un homme que de toute évidence elle n'apprécie pas alors je vous en pris calmez-vous. Miss Granger n'oubliez que le professeur rogue reste votre professeur aussi essayez de lui montrer un minimum de respect de façon à éviter qu'il ne s'énerve de trop. (passé un certain âge c'est dangereux vous comprenez xD).

Bon, vous partirez par portoloin chez les Weasley dans quelques minutes Miss Granger. Votre mariage aura lieu à Poudlard le 27 juillet, celons des règles de vielle magie, c'est-à-dire que votre mariage comportera une grande quantité de clause qu'il vous faudra tenir pour qu'il soit valide. Je vous en ferais part ainsi qu'à vous Severus, même si vous devez vous y connaître un peu sur le sujet...

-A vrai dire Albus, je n'ai jamais projeté de me marier et vu que Potter Senior à préféré choisir Black comme témoin à son mariage, ce que je le comprends, je ne me suis jamais exactement informé au mariage...

-Hum, vous avez sans doute raison, donc je disais que je vous mettrais au courant dans deux semaines.

-Dans deux semaines?

-Oui miss Granger je viendrais vous rendre visite au Terrier dans deux semaines accompagné de votre fiancé.

-Albus vous êtes prié d'éviter les félicitations et les clichés stupides à la guimauve... C'est un mariage de C.O.N.V.E.N.A.N.C.E !!!

-Calmez-vous Severus c'est mauvais pour votre santé !

Tandis que Rogue paraissait au bord de la crise d'épilepsie, le directeur de Poudlard sortit de sa poche un flacon vide et agita sa baguette.

-Vous devriez -vous dépêcher Miss, il part dans une minute !

-Bon ben a la prochaine m'man, p'pa.

Et elle disparu dans un tourbillon pour atterrir sur le sol de la cuisine des Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2: Consommer son mariage?

Salut,

Je vous avez promis le chapitre pour dimanche et il arrive avec un peu de retard désolé.

Il me semble que j'ai commis une erreur dans le premier chapitre Hermione et Rogue se marierons FIN AOUT.

Sinon merci pour vos review, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

ps: Désolé pour la longueur j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre deux : Consommer son mariage?**

Hermione se leva. Elle était inquiète, mais ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi. Tandis qu'elle s'étirait, les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Dumbledore lui avait annoncé son mariage proche avec le monstre des cachots qu'elle haïssait depuis son premier jour de classe. Ensuite, il lui avait dit qu'il passerait dans quinze jours. Les quinze jours étaient passés tranquillement au Terrier dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour tout le monde… Non, pas pour Hermione qui angoissait déjà à l'idée d'être, dans un mois et demi, Mrs Snape, et qui passait toutes ses heures libres à se demander comment elle allait annoncer ça à ses amis.

Les amis en question n'avaient hélas pas le temps de s'occuper de ça et ne se doutaient de rien. Il faut dire qu'il est difficile de voir que sa meilleure amie va mal lorsque l'on se lève à 10h, que l'on part directement jouer au quidditch, que l'on ne revient qu'au moment du repas (que Harry aurait soit dit en passant bien sauté certain jours, mais que Ron ne manquait pour rien au monde), et qu'ensuite on repartait tout de suite se « perfectionner au meilleur jeu du monde » après s'être répandu en excuses : « vous comprenez il faut vraiment que Gryffondor gagne, alors pour cela on doit s'entraîner… ».

Hermione passait donc ses journées seule et angoissait chaque jour un peu plus, mais il faut dire que, ce matin-là, elle avait atteint le seuil limite que peut supporter une personne normale et était sur le point de craquer. Elle resta un moment assise sur le lit à ruminer ces pensées qui l'emmenaient à chaque fois vers son horrible fiancé quand, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. À peine fut-t-elle entrée qu'elle éclata en sanglot.

Ginny, ameutée par le boucan qu'elle faisait, se réveilla et la rejoint précipitamment dans la salle de bain. Elle y trouva Hermione, effondrée sur le sol, la tête entre les genoux, en larmes.

« Ça va, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien ces derniers jours ?

- Ginny, si tu savais, j'ai tellement peur de votre réaction à tous lorsque vous l'apprendrez…

- Mais apprendre quoi, Hermione ? , murmura doucement Ginny tout en aidant Hermione à se relever et en lui nettoyant le visage.

- C'est difficile à di… »

Elle fut coupée par la voix de Weasley mère qui l'appelait en lui demandant de descendre tout de suite car elle avait des visiteurs.

« Oh non, Ginny, je ne peux pas y aller comme ça !

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

En disant cela, Ginny avait entrepris de maquiller légèrement Hermione si bien que, au bout de deux minutes, elle était fraîche comme la rose.

« Bon, ben, nous devrions descendre. Tu ne crois pas, Gin' ? »

Ginny acquiesça et descendit a la suite d'Hermione tout en se demandant qui étaient ces visiteurs et pourquoi Hermione était si tendue. Dans le couloir, elles furent rejointes par Harry et Ron, et tous entrèrent dans la cuisine derrière une Hermione qui n'avait qu'une envie, disparaître dans un trou de souris. « Je connais un régime top, Hermione, si tu veux ! » Tandis que notre malheureuse jeune Gryffondor marmonnait un vague « bonjour », les trois autres restèrent scotché sur place en voyant que les visiteurs n'étaient nuls autres qu'Albus Dumbledore (ce qui les étonnaient moyennement) et… Severus Rogue (qui était la cause de leur pétrification). Harry, avec son agréable finesse à toute épreuve, fit preuve d'une grande amabilité envers les hôtes de la famille Weasley en agressant le professeur Rogue :

« Que faites-vous là ? »

Rogue s'étira en un grand sourire goguenard, bien que légèrement surpris, tandis qu'Albus se tournait vers Hermione.

« -Vous ne leur en avez pas encore parlé, Miss ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le… temps. », bafouilla-t-elle tandis que le sourire sadique de Rogue s'agrandissait et qu'Albus la fixait d'un regard compatissant.

µ Et après on me prend la tête avec ce maudit courage gryffondorien, pouah ! µ

«- Montez donc à l'étage avec eux et mettez-les au courant. Je pense que vous serez assez courageuse pour faire face à la réalité, Miss. Vous ne pouvez pas les tenir éternellement dans l'ignorance.

- Je comprends, professeur, je dois le faire.

- Bien. »

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva à être, dans la chambre de Ron et Harry, le centre d'attention de trois personnes qui écoutèrent son récit avec une grande patience et beaucoup de compassion. Hermione n'oublia rien, elle leur raconta tout : que ses vrais parents étaient des mangemorts, son adoption, son mariage prochain avec leur adoré professeur de potion, sa peur face à leur réaction, etc. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Ginny eut une grimace et, tandis qu'Harry et Ron serrait Hermione pour la réconforter, elle demanda :

« -Hermione, vous allez vous marier selon la vieille magie ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? »

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui, malgré le temps long que ça prit, tilta sur ce à quoi elle voulait en venir. Il eu alors l'air profondément effondré, mais ne dit rien.

« Ginny, Ron, que se passe-t-il ? Ça fait quoi un mariage de vieille magie ? » s'exclama Hermione, effrayée par leurs mines sombres.

« Hermione, le professeur Dumbledore a sûrement l'intention de vous mettre au courant aujourd'hui. Il est mieux placé que moi alors… Ginny ne finit pas sa phrase, mais continua ,

tu devrais descendre les rejoindre maintenant. Courage ! »

C'est sûr qu'il allait lui en falloir, du courage, à Hermione, pour se préparer à ce qui l'attendait. Elle descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier comme les derniers mètres du couloir de la mort (nda : couloir qui mène à la chaine électrique) et rentra dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley s'y trouvait seule et leva vers elle un regard plein de pitié

*Bon sang, je pourrais les collectionner, ces regards. Je sais que c'est horrible d'épouser l'Autre, mais quand même. Ça ne sert à rien de me regarder comme si on allait m'exécuter. Quoi que, vu la gêne de Ginny, ce qui m'attend ne doit pas être loin de ça… Attends, non, c'est pas possible, mais non, je me fais des idées, ça ne peux pas être ÇA !?! Doute… Énorme doute…*

Après que Mme Weasley lui eut indiqué que le professeur Snape et Dumbledore l'attendaient dans la cour, elle sortit. Elle les aperçut un peu plus loin, Dumby, appuyé contre la barrière, une sucette au citron dans la bouche, et Rogue, comme à quelques pas, debout. perdu dans ses pensées. Elle fut accueillie par Dumbledore :

« Ah ! Miss Granger, nous vous attendions. »

Hermione hocha la tête et s'assit sur la barrière, tout en manquant de tomber. Elle ne vit pas que Rogue souriait discrétement, et pas un sourire sadique ou Snapien, non, un sourire de franc amusement, qu'il cacha dès qu'elle se retourna. Pour masquer cet instant de faiblesse il ne put retenir une remarque sèche.

« Maintenant que vous avez fini de faire des cascades, peut-être pourrions-nous écouter ce que le Directeur a à nous dire de si important pour qu'il me demande de l'accompagner dans ce lieu grotesque.

- On appelle ça, communément, la campagne, professeur. »

Dumbledore laissa échapper une petit rire. Décidément, ça allait être joyeux la vie de ces deux-là !

«- Bon, alors, je pense qu'il est temps de vous mettre au courant des menus détails de votre union. »

À ce mot, les deux intéressés grimacèrent.

« -Vous devez tout d'abord savoir que vous serez mariés, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, selon les règles de vieille magie, ce qui signifie que vous devrez mélanger votre sang. Votre mariage sera inaliénable et vous vous devrez mutuellement protection. C'est là que Severus interviendra, car votre vie s'annonce fortement dangereuse, Miss Granger.

- Mais pourquoi enfin ? En me mariant, j'échappe au danger, non ?

- Techniquement, en effet, mais sachez que vos parents se doutent que vous êtes encore en vie et, jusqu'à ce que le Lord soit tué, vous serez en danger au même titre que Harry.

- Ah…

- Vous devrez également passer votre vie ensemble, cela je pense que vous l'avez compris, mais permettez-moi d'expliciter la chose. Vous devrez passer la vie ensemble en tant que couple. C'est donc pour ça que la vieille magie impose une autre clause : vous devrez consommer votre mariage dans les 6 mois suivant votre union…

- Non !

- N'y pensez même pas, Albus !

- Si on ne le fait pas, que se passera-t-il ? » Questionna Hermione.

Albus examina les deux personnes les plus improbables de former un couple qui se trouvaient devant lui, les scrutant derrière ses yeux bleu clair. Il prit enfin la parole.

« Les conséquences seraient fort fâcheuses… Disons que vous risqueriez d'être, disons, maudits toute votre vie et que vous n'aurez pas de repos tant que vous serez en vie.

- Je vois… J'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant d'accepter de vous rendre un service, Albus !!! , s'exclama le maitre des potions, blanc de rage., non mais je vous jure, enfin, mais n'importe quoi ! Albus, c'est une enfant !!! »

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

Commenta avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Vous a-t-il plu?

Comment pensez-vous que tout cela va finir?


	3. Chapter 3: Le shopping c'est relaxant!

Salut salut !

Voila mon 3ème chapitre.

Alors durant la majorité du chapitre il y a une séance shopping entre Severus et Hermione, alors bonne lecture !

Merci pour toutes vos review, auxquelles j'ai essayé de mon mieux de répondre.

Les review anonyme auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre je remercie :

Eileen19 et Artémis…

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre trois : Le shopping c'est relaxant**

Hermione traversa la cour du Terrier, rentra dans la bâtisse et monta directement dans sa chambre où l'attendaient Harry, Ron et Ginny. Devant la mine d'Hermione, ils furent sûrs qu'ils avaient visé juste. Ron voulu tout de même avoir confirmation.

- C'est, enfin…Vous allez devoir… Euh, enfin… Tu vois, quoi ?

Hermione le regarda avec pitié (c'est triste d'avoir des difficultés d'expression, hein ?), en hochant tristement la tête.

- Mais Dumbledore est malade ou quoi ! s'exclama Harry, horrifié. (Il faut avouer que Rogue à poil…)

- Harry, arrête. Dumbledore essaie de sauver Hermione ! répliqua Ginny.

Hermione regarda ses amis et leur fit un pâle sourire. C'était bon de les avoir à ses cotés dans les moments difficiles. Elle s'exclama, se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose.

- Hé, mais vu que ce fichu mariage comporte aussi une clause de fidélité, ça veut dire que, à moins de m'envoyer en l'air avec Harry ou Ron d'ici la fin de l'été, ma seule expérience, ce sera Snape !

Ron rougit tandis que Ginny disait sur un ton faussement affligé.

- Je compatis, surtout que, avec l'âge, on perd en virilité…

- Chic, je vais passer ma vie avec un mari impuissant !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

***********************

Rogue, après avoir clôturé sa discussion avec Dumby, monta chercher sa future femme à l'étage. En effet Dumbledore avait suggéré de profiter de la journée pour trouver une robe de mariage à Hermione. Il faut savoir que, chez les sorciers, la robe n'est pas tenue de rester secrète du mari jusqu'au mariage. Au contraire, celui-ci devait la choisir avec son épouse.

Donc Rogue arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione qu'il s'était fait indiquer par la maitresse de maison. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand une discussion très intéressante lui parvint. Peu à peu, il commença à prendre une teinte rouge et, à l'annonce d'« un mari impuissant », il n'y tint plus et ouvrit la porte à la volée, rentrant ainsi dans la chambre.

- Non, mais comment osez-vous parler de moi ainsi… Sachez Miss Granger qu'il parait que je suis un très bon coup.

Pour ceux qui s'étonnent d'entendre Rogue parler ainsi, il faut savoir qu'un homme vexé est imprévisible.

Dans la pièce, le silence se fit. Et comme un seul homme, ils se mirent tous les quatre à rougir, mais Hermione surpassait tout le monde avec une jolie teinte rouge vermillon. Rogue parut se délecter de cette victoire et continua.

- Le directeur voudrait que nous choisissions votre robe aujourd'hui. Même si la perspective d'un après-midi shopping dans des magasins de robes ne m'enchante guère, je pense que c'est une proposition judicieuse.

- Euh… Sûrement… On part quand ?

Hermione, comme vous pouvez le voir, montrait autant d'enthousiasme que Severus à l'idée de magasiner, comme diraient nos amis les québécois.

- Mais maintenant, très chère, répliqua le cauchemar de cachot en appuyant d'une manière effrayante sur le « très chère », ce qui laissait présager qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier l'offense qu'elle lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sortit de la pièce sur un amical : « Soyez en bas dans cinq minutes. »

- Hé ben, autoritaire le père Sevy ! rigola Harry.

- Parle pour toi. Le cauchemar, passer l'après-midi à faire les boutiques avec lui !

- Ouais, l'angoisse, déclara Ron

- Bon, je dois y aller, il va péter une crise si je descends avec deux secondes de retard.

- Essaie quand même de t'amuser et de te faire plaisir, Hermione, recommanda Ginny, légèrement inquiète.

Hermione, vu son air sceptique, ne partageait pas son opinion. Elle arriva en bas quatre minutes après le départ de son cher et tendre fiancé et celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cour.

- Miss Granger, nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse dans une boutique que Madame Weasley, il prononça le nom d'un air dégouté, m'a conseillée. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas transplaner ?

-Je _sais_transplaner, mais, comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas le _droit_ de le faire.

-Oui, je vois… Prenez-moi le bras, nous n'avons pas toute la journée !

Hermione attrapa son bras avec énervement et, soudain, tout devient noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atterrirent dans une petite rue peu utilisée bordée d'une seule boutique, qui était reservée aux ingrédients de potions. Hermione, amusée, murmura quelque chose de style :

- On ne se refait pas.

- Épargnez-moi vos commentaires ! Et venez.

Il se mit à déambuler de ruelle en ruelle, suivi d'une Hermione qui peinait pour suivre le rythme soutenu que lui imposait les grandes jambes de son professeur de potion. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'artère principale. Ils continuèrent leur chemin pendant cinq minutes, puis bifurquèrent encore une fois dans une ruelle déserte et arrivèrent enfin à la boutique qu'Hermione reconnut tout de suite aux modèles magnifiques de robes exposés en vitrine. Elle s'arrêta et reprit difficilement son souffle.

- Hé bien, Miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas l'air d'être une grande sportive apparemment !

- Et Monsieur n'a pas l'air d'être très fufute, lui. Franchement, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi on n'a pas transplané directement dans cette ruelle. Ca m'aurait évité de vous suivre dans une course poursuite à l'intérieur de toutes les petites et grandes rues de ce fichu Chemin de Traverse.

- Hé, oh ! Calmez-vous, jeune fille ! Pour votre information, je pensais qu'un peu de sport ne vous ferait pas de mal si vous vouliez trouver une robe dans laquelle vous rentriez.

- Mais quelle galanterie, dis donc, répliqua Hermione tout en se regardant _discrètement_ dans la vitrine. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Rogue qui eut un léger rictus amusé.

µJe vous jure, ces jeunes filles et leur ligne. Et moi qui pensais avoir au moins échappé à ces greluches qui passent leur temps à se reluquer et à suivre des régimes bidons de Sorcière Hebdo. Non, mais franchement, comment j'ai pu me tromper de rue comme ça ? Je vous jure, je vais finir pas penser que je prends de mauvaises habitudes. Mais quoi, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai toujours besoin de nouveaux ingrédients. Mais je m'égare là ?*µ

- Professeur ? On y va ?

- Comme vous voudrez…

Et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans une jolie boutique, claire, lumineuse, bref, très agréable. À peine eurent-ils franchis les portes en chêne blanc qu'une hôtesse d'accueil arriva pour les… ben, les accueillir. xD

- Bienvenue dans notre boutique, mademoiselle. Vous venez pour une robe de mariée, je suppose. Monsieur est l'heureux élu ?

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue répondit.

- Pas exactement. Son futur époux ne pouvant pas venir, étant un moldu, je me suis proposé de l'accompagner.

- Comme c'est aimable à vous, minauda la blonde, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle les emmena dans une grande pièce munie d'une immense cabine d'essayage en tissus de soie beige.

- Souhaitez-vous être assistée pendant que vous essayerez les différents modèles, Miss.

- Non merci.

Pendant ce temps, la vendeuse tournait autour d'elle, son mètre magique prenant diverses mesures, tandis qu'elle-même harcelait Hermione de question sur le type de robe qu'elle voulait. Hermione n'en n'ayant absolument aucune idée et l'autre femme voyant bien qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus déclara qu'elle emmenait « différents modèles susceptible de vous ravir ».

Elle tint parole et revint bientôt avec deux grandes penderies roulantes chargées de modèles. Sur ce, elle les laissa à leur intimité, tout en leur rappelant qu'elle était à leur entière disposition.

Hermione et Severus poussèrent à l'unisson un long soupir lorsqu'elle sortit enfin. Puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Hermione alla ensuite jeter un coup d'œil aux modèles de robes proposés et la ronde d'essayage commença.

Hermione, après s'être débattue pendant 15 minutes dans la cabine d'essayage tout en bénissant le ciel que celle-ci soit aussi grande, sortit enfin. Elle était affublée d'une grande robe blanche munie d'une demi-douzaine de jupons, d'un corsage en dentelle, d'un voile à multiples volants. Bref, si vous avez du mal à vous la représenter, je vous renvoie au commentaire de Sevy :

- Mais je ne savais pas que c'était un bal déguisé. Quelle idée originale de te déguiser en tas de Chantilly.

- Merci… J'ai eu la même impression en me voyant dans la glace. Cette robe est tellement grosse avec toutes ces fanfreluches, que je ne pourrais jamais arriver à l'autel sans heurter quelque chose. J'en essaie une autre.

- Sage décision.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et retourna dans sa pièce de tissu beige (bref, la cabine d'essayage, quoi !). On n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit d'un vêtement que l'on enfile, puis une exclamation, suivi d'une remarque de Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous vous êtes éblouie vous-même ?

Mais il ne put pas finir, car Hermione venait d'apparaitre vêtue d'un mini short de dentelle avec le haut assorti, le tout recouvert d'une sorte de grand manteau à moitié transparent. Disons que la « robe ? » ressemblait plus à une tenue de stripteaseuse de cabaret qu'à celle d'une jeune fille pure se mariant. Sev' eut le souffle coupé quelques minutes, puis Hermione finit par dire.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la tenue appropriée, non ?

- Tu as raison, c'est vrai. Rien de plus gênant qu'un prêtre prit d'une grosse érection en pleine cérémonie… (1)

- Hum…

Hermione assortit sa remarque d'un regard moqueur et retourna se changer. Elle ressortit cette fois plus rapidement. La tenue était, cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus décente. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique robe asiatique avec ce col croisé typique de leurs tenues. La robe descendait jusqu'au sol et était fendue au genou. Le tout était recouvert de broderies argentées. Hermione eut un sourire et, tournant sur elle-même, elle demanda :

- C'est pas mal, non ?

- Bof ! Pour avoir l'air exotique, ronchonna l'interpelé qui commençait à en avoir assez. Il n'y a rien de beau, élégant et normal dans cette boutique.

- Hé bien ! Quelle bonne humeur ! Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose de _normal_, répliqua Hermione, exaspéré.

C'est ainsi qu'elle partit avec son conjoint à la recherche de la perle rare dans les penderies mises à leur disposition. Ce fut Rogue qui trouva la robe de mariée d'Hermione. Celle-ci alla l'essayer et, lorsqu'elle sortit, leur avis fut (pour une fois) unanime : c'était la robe qu'il lui fallait.

Elle était faite, en haut, d'un bustier mis en valeur par un corsage serré lacé à l'arrière avec un ruban d'argent attaché en croisillon jusqu'à la chute des reins d'Hermione, dévoilant partiellement son dos. L'effet était épatant, la poitrine d'Hermione était mise en valeur, ressortant légèrement, mais restant décent. La robe restait moulante jusqu'à mi-cuisse, avant de s'évaporer pour devenir très large au niveau des pieds. L'ensemble était taillé dans du satin, ce qui faisait luire légèrement la robe et ressortir ses motif argents.

- Ouah, fut tout ce que put dire Rogue.

- Bon, ben, je pense qu'on va prendre celle-là, répondit Hermione qui avait comprit, avec perspicacité, que la robe plaisait à son futur.

************************

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la boutique les bras chargés de paquets contenant la robe, ainsi qu'une panoplie d'accessoires allant avec. Rogue, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été assez agréable durant la séance d'essayage, fit remarquer :

- Je ne comprend pas le besoin d'avoir une telle panoplie sur soi. C'est vrai, prenons ces bottines blanche montant à mi-cuisse, coûtant, soit dit en passant, une fortune. He bien, on ne les verra pas, car la robe tombe jusqu'au sol !

- Vous n'arrêtez jamais de râler.

Alors que Severus allait répliquer, il fut interrompit par des cris. En effet, il venait d'entrer dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse et celui-ci était la proie d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Tout le monde courait, criait, les maisons étaient en feu et des personnages masqués lançaient des sorts à la ronde.

- Hermione, il faut fuir, cria Rogue en employant pour la première fois son prénom. Hélas, à ce moment, ils furent séparés par la foule…

Extrait du film 4 mariage et un enterrement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors des idées sur l'identité des parents d'Hermione ?


	4. Chapter 4: L'attaque

Salut !

Voila cette semaine mon blabla va être un peu long, mais bon, ça changera de d'habitude, et puis aujourd'hui j'ai envie de raconter ma vie :p.

Alors tout d'abor comme j'habite en Martinique , que je suis en 3ème et que je viens de perdre 1mois de cour a cause de la grève, je me retrouve avec des semaine overbookés , et une tonne de devoir en vue du DNB.

Mais bon… Donc tout ça pour vous dire que je passerais d'dorénavant a un rythme de 1 chapitre tout les 15/jours…

Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, mais je vous le poste quand même.

Je ne le trouve personnellement pas terrible mais excusez moi je vous en prie , j'ai eu une semaine épouvantable et bon voila…

C'est le premier chapitre d'action que j'écris alors j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez.

Encore merci de me lire et laissez des reviews !

Ca me motive, et m'aide à m'améliorer…

Bonne lecture,

Solines

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

*

*

***

**L'attaque**

***

*

*

****

…- Hermione, il faut fuir, cria Rogue en employant pour la première fois son prénom. Hélas, à ce moment, ils furent séparés par la foule…

Hermione bousculé de toute part tenta vaillamment de sortir de la poche de son jean sa baguette. Mais celle-ci restait délibérément coincée. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu Severus la cherchant désespérément des yeux, elle tenta de lui faire signe, mais fut de nouveau emporté par la marée humaine. Elle se trouvait maintenant non loin de la boutique du marchant de glace Floriant Fortarôme qui était d'ailleurs en proie d'un grand incendie lorsqu'elle parvenait enfin a l'extirper de sa poche un groupe de personne effrayé lui fonça dessus, la projetant a terre. Elle heurta violement le sol de pierre sombre et ressentit une douleur violente a la tête, elle regarda sur le coté et aperçu une tache sombre sur le dallage. Elle porta une main a son visage et constata que la chute l'avait blessé a la tempe.

La pauvre jeune fille tenta d'attraper sa baguette qui avait roulé plus loin, mais elle fut de nouveau bousculé et piétiné. Alors qu'elle reprenait rapidement ses esprits une silhouette sombre et encapuchonné apparu au dessus-d'elle. Hermione sentit qu'elle était en mauvaise posture car elle se tortilla pour se relevé, hélas l'homme la maintint négligemment au sol avec son pied et dit d'une voix sarcastique et froide dans laquelle de transperçait aucune pitié.:

-Tien tien, ne serai-ce pas la sang de bourbe qui traine avec Harry Potter ? Tu fais moins la fière maintenant ! Endoloris !

Le corps d'Hermione fut secoué de spasmes tandis que celle-ci tentait en vain de ne pas hurler de douleur. Des larmes rebelles s'échappés de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir formant deux sillons clair sur ses joues abimés et salis. Et face d'elle le mangemort encapuchonné jubilait se délectant de chacun de ses cris .

-Et bien… Même à Gryffondor les sang-de-bourbe reste les même, une autre couche peut-être ? et une autre sort s'abattit de nouveau sur une Hermione piégé, tandis que le serviteur de Voldemort éclatait de rire hystérique..

****************

Rogue vit Hermione s'éloigner entrainé par une foule de personnes, stupide et inconscientes selon lui, mais que je qualifierais simplement d'effrayées. Sortant rapidement sa baguette il se mit à la chercher du regard.

µ C'est bien mon jour aujourd'hui d'abor une super annonce, ensuite une super aprèm shopping, et pour finir une super chasse au trésor dans un chemin de traverse en flamme avec une bande d'imbéciles terrifiés et beuglant. µ

Malgré ses pensées pour le moins choquante, il faut comprendre que Sevy était assez inquiet car quelque soit l'homme qui l'était lorsqu'on lui confiait une jeune fille de 17 ans, qui plus est était sa fiancé, il essayait généralement de la ramener vivante. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il se mit a courir vair l'endroit ou Hermione avait disparut, baguette a la main. C'est alors que Lucius Malefoy apparût devant lui. Il le regarda longuement le jugeant du regard tandis que Rogue se composé ne expression neutre et lui lançait un regard exaspéré et ennuyé, finalement Lucius rompit le silence en prenant la parole d'une voix trainante.

-Ah Severus, vous avait bien fait de venir, le maitre a ordonné que l'on brûle toutes les maisons de personnes soupçonnés d'être en désaccords avec Ses idées, il nous a aussi donné le feu vert pour torturer et tuer. Bien sur ce n'est pas le sang de bourbe et autres traitres a leur sang qui manque sur se chemin … C'est pour sa que il a donné carte blanche a tout ses serviteurs. Mais vu que vous étiez absent lors de la réunion…

µ Manquez plus que ça, je doit torturer, brûler et peut-être même tuer pour rester crédible tout en m'arrangeant pour que cette stupide gryffondore reste en vie…Oulala… Mais bien sur stupide bonhomme que je n'étais pas la, j'étais trop occuper à choisir la robe de marié de ma cher fiancée ! Je vous jure Dumbledore a interré à revoir l'ordre de ses priorités !µ

-Hum… Je m'en charge tout de suite, J'étais absent pour une raison personnel qui ne vous regarde pas. A moins bien sur que vous vous estimiez suffisamment bien placé pour recueillir a sa place les confidences destinés au maitre, déclara Severus en s'éloignant sous le regard haineux de ce cher Lucius, qui ne supportait pas de s'être fait cloué le bec avec autant de facilité .

Sentant le regard perçant du mangemort dans le dos, il se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore « tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour notre cause, tu dois toujours rester crédible même si pour cela tu dois tuer, je suis désolé de te demander ça mais sans toi nos chances de gagner faiblirions jours après jours… »

Rogue eu une mou dégouté, et pointa sa baguette vers un homme fuyant, fermant les yeux il lança un sort de torture avant de continuer son chemin dégouté par lui même. Il en avait marre, marre d'être le vilain petit canard, marre de devoir sans cesse faire des sacrifices, faire de chose horribles, contre sa nature. Il en avait assez de recevoir en retour des regards haineux. Et il en avait marre que Dumbledore lui demande de le faire comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Bon sang il avait hâte que la guerre finisse, pour qu'il puisse s'installer tranquillement dans une petite maison et vivre en paix…

µ ….BUG…big BUG…Oups, reprenons, quand la guerre sera fini je m'installerais dans une petite maison AVEC cette horrible gryffondore, et je tenterais vainement de vivre en paix AVEC elle, et alors ma vie continuera a être un cauchemar ! NON !!!! Ressaisit toi Sev' manquerais plus que tu te mette a souhaiter vivre comme dans « la petite maison dans la prairie », c'est pas une vie pour toi ça ! STOP !!! On remet la discussion philosophique à plus tard ok ? µ

Et nous abandonnons donc les pensées tourmentés de notre professeur préféré pour revenir sur le chemin de traverse. Celui-ci venait de perdre en quelques minutes sa figure de lieu de promenade tranquille, pour prendre l'aspect le plus horrible.

A chaque coin de rue un corps blessait gisait, des maisons brulaient , des gens criaient, et lui avançait lançant vaguement quelques sorts pour tromper la vigilances des serviteurs du mage noir, mais a l'intérieur l'esprit de Severus ne s'était toujours pas calmé , mais cette fois-ci c'est un tout autre type de pensées qui l'assaillait.

µ Mais ou est-elle, bon sang ? Mon Dieu Dumbledore va me tuer ! Mais je suis vraiment incapable où quoi ? Même pas fichu de surveiller cette gamine ! Et puis aussi elle faut dire elle est vraiment insuportable! Mais OÛ EST-ELLE ? Merde Miss Granger ! µ

Il venait de voir Hermione se tordant de douleur sur le sol, un mangemort debout une baguette à la main près d'elle. Sans réfléchir Severus se précipita, et avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre geste tout se précipita.

**********

Malgré la douleur Hermione gardait la tête froide, sa baguette jonchait sur le sol a quelques mètres d'elle, si elle parvenait à l'attraper elle réussirait peu être a se sauver, mais comment y arriver discrètement ? Faignant se tordre de douleur, Hermione se déplaça doucement vers l'endroit ou sa baguette l'attendait… elle n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres, il fallait faire vite, tendant brusquement le bras elle empoigna l'arme et lança :

-Stupéfix !!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'homme fut projeter dans l'air et atterrit plus loin , disons, hors d'usage. Hermione aperçu alors Severus qui s'apprêtait à ce précipiter vers elle, mais également le père de son ennemi Drago, qui observait la scène. Hermione tourna la tête et croisa le regard du maitre des potions, celui-ci n'étant pas Occlumen depuis l'âge de 14 ans pour rien, compris aussitôt et changea son comportement.

Il ne pouvait pas montrer ouvertement les liens entre Hermione et lui (autrement dit le fait qu'ils étaient fiancés depuis une semaine , obligés par un vieux fou pour préservé la vie de la jeune fille, mais hum ne parlons pas de ça …) , mais ne pouvait pas la laisser là car aux yeux de Lucius il devait jouer son rôle d'espion. Bref la situation était compliqué…

µ Réfléchit Sev, réfléchit.. okµ

-Miss Granger ! que faites vous ici ?

-Je…

-Taisez-vous ! Il s'approcha d'elle, croisant volontairement le regard de Lucius. Il lui fit comprendre que cette « putin » de situation le soulait mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

µ Dès fois mon talent de comédien m'épate moi même µ

-Lucius lui fit signe de continuer a jouer le jeu avant de s'éloigner, Rogue attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour la faire transplaner quand une lumière bleue frappa celle-ci dans le dos. Hermione poussa un cri, Severus la senti se dérober sous ses pied, il la retenait. Dans le dos d'Hermione le sang coulait, elle murmura faiblement :

-Aidez-moi…

Rogue l'agrippa, et transplana aussitôt. Il atterrit dans le salon des Weasley ou Mme et Mr Weasley prenait le thé en discutant tranquillement avec Dumbledore.

Bien sur voir débarquer deux personnes couverte de boue et de sang, dont l'une soutenait la seconde sous le point de s'effondrer cassa un peu l'ambiance. Dumbledore se leva aussitôt et fit apparaitre un lit ou Hermione fut aussitôt allongé, puis il commença a prononcer des paroles bizarres faisant des gestes compliqués avec sa baguette (bref il fit son petit Dumby en puissance). Puis Severus après lui avoir expliqué la situation déclara qu'il fallait qu'il y retourne avant que les autres ne trouvent ça louche et transplana.

Le directeur de Poudlard passa quelques minutes a s'occuper d'Hermione sous le regard inquiet des Weasley puis il se tourna vers ceux-ci.

-Elle a était blessé par un sort de magie noire mais elle va bien elle se réveillera dans une demi-heure je pense, je dois partir cette attaque va avoir des conséquences je le crains, envoyez moi Severus à Poudlard dès qu'il sera de retour.

Mr Weasley acquiesça et Le vieil homme sortit dans un tourbillon de cape…

-Hermione !!!!!!!!!

Et oui lorsqu'on habite dans une maison qui se transforme chaque été en colonie de vacance et en base secondaire de l'Ordre du phénix il ne faut pas espérer avoir trop de paix. Enfin bref tout cela pour dire que alors que les propriétaire de dit centre de vacance improvisé profitait de l'idée d'avoir quelques minutes de calme, la cuisines fut envahit par une bande de jeunes gens, qui aperçurent les corps de leur amie encore couvert de sang. Nous comprenons donc la raison qui poussa Ron à crier ce nom.

-Ron tais-toi, vous tous sortez !, je vais vous expliquer mais ne la réveillez pas !

Mme Weasley ouvrit la porte donnant sur la cuisine, e poussa Harry, Ron, et Ginny dehors. Ron avait l'air d'être sous le hoc et gardait sa bouche ouverte béatement, Harry lui semblai un peu perdu, tandis que Ginny retenait a grande peine ses larmes une main plaqué devant sa bouche. La mère des rouquins les retarda d'un air attendrit, fière de leur amitié mutuelle. Tout le monde s'assit sur une chaise et les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Que c'est-il passé où est Rogue ? Se fut Harry qui se décida à questionner Molly.

Celle-ci les regarda un a un, sachant bien que avec le peu d'information dont elle disposait elle serait incapable de leur répondre correctement. Pourtant a les voir comme ça anxieux a attendre sa réponse, elle se décida enfin et délivrer ces renseignements.

-Hermione et le _professeur _Snape était partit comme vous le savez chercher un robe de mariage pour cette pauvre Hermione , a la mention du mariage elle poussa un petit soupir , hélas il semble qu'il y est eu une attaque de mangemort mais je n'en sais trop rien, toujours est-il que il y un quart d'heure environ Severus a transplané dans notre salon ou nous nous entretenions avec Albus , soutenant une Hermione inconsciente et en sang, avant de repartir précipitamment. Le professeur Dumbledore a soigné Hermione avant de partir en nous demandant de dire à Severus de le rejoindre le plus vite possible quand il reviendrait.

-Et Hermionne comment va-t-elle maintenant ?

-Elle va s'en sortir sans problème, le professeur Dumbledore a assurer qu'elle se réveillerais dans la demi-heure, elle l'est peut-être déjà maintenant, allons voir.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le salon ou ils trouvèrent Hermione parfaitement réveillé, un peu pale et fatigué mais aussi bien que possible selon les circonstances. Sur la demande expresse de Mrs Weasley et Harry elle raconta ce qui c'était passé, elle avait d'ailleurs presque fini quand Rogue débarqua dans un pop.

-Miss Granger ! Comment allez-vous ? Votre blessure…

-Est parfaitement guérit professeur… j'ai l'impression que vous avez eu peur pour moi ?

-Hurf…Façon de voir les choses !

Derrière lui Harry, Ron et Ginny se retenait a grande peine d'éclater de rire. Mais il cessèrent aussitôt sous le regard sévère de Mme Weasley.

-Severus le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que vous le rejoignez a Poudlard immédiatement.

-Bien, et il transplanna aussitôt.


	5. Chapter 5: Une bague?

Salut a tous,

Je ne pourais pas m'excuser suffisament pour le retard que j'ai pris dans ma publication et l'attente que je vous est occasionné… La cause est une punition d'ordi, suivit d'une panne de ce même ordinateur, la vie est injuste lol !

Bon parlons un peu de ma vie . Je dois passer mon DNB a la fin de l'année , et je dois me taper 4 chapitres d'Histoire pour demain, déprime ^^

Sinon avez-vous lu orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen? C'est magnifique , je l'est trouvé super, un peu de romantisme pur, c'est la que l'on voit le jeu des regard des gestes, des paroles, de nos jours on est tellement rapide que s'en est parfois lassant ...lol! En plus le film esr super réussit.

j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, donnez moi votre vais, je dois aussi répondre a deux reviews, leurs auteurs ne vous vexé pas si je ne l'est pas encore fait, je suis a cour de temps ces jours ci!

Bon assez parlé, bonne lecture et encore désolé !

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 5 :un balai pour Hermione et une bague pour Severus

Hermione s'étais bien remise du sort qu'elle avait reçu en revanche elle digérais toujours assez mal le fait de devoir se marier fin aout. On était le 28 juillet et Harry et Ron avaient décidés d'initier Hermione au Quidditch, malgré les protestations de celle-ci.

C'est ainsi que quelques temps après s'être levé, la jeune sorcière c'était retrouvé dans le près qui borde la propriété Weasley, fagocité dans une combinaison de protection qu'elle avait insisté pour mettre et regardant d'un air craintif le balai que Ginny lui avait prêté.

Les deux garçons qui l'accompagnait la regardèrent un moment se demandant pourquoi elle ne s'était toujours pas envolé avant que celle-ci excédée leur fasse remarquer.

-Mais bon sang les gars depuis tous ce temps qu'on est amis vous ne savez même pas que JE ne Sais Pas Voler !!!

-Mais si Hermione tu n'as cas te rappeler des cours de madame Bibine, dit doucement Harry.

-Mais t'es idiot ou quoi, a part lors de la première séance ou tu as fait ton malin, je ne suis plus revenu en cour ! J'ai dit a madame Bibine que j'étais beaucoup trop effrayé et elle ma dispensé ! Alors si vous vous imaginer que je vais monter comme ça sur un de ces truc fragile, qui flotte dans les airs vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil !

Les deux garçon se regardèrent un moment avant de comprendre que en effet ils allaient falloir beaucoup de temps avant que Hermione réussissent a savoir et surtout a accepter de voler. Mais ils étaient déterminer, c'est vrai quoi, voler est l'une des meilleure chose du monde magique, et l'idée que Hermione puissent avoir le vertige ne leur effleura même pas l'esprit.

-Ecoute Hermione ont va le faire tranquille d'accord, explique Ron, d'abor tu tend ton bras au dessus du balais et t…

-JE SAIS ! Tu ne te rappelle pas que je me suis pris le balais en pleine poire en première année ! Alors les technique frime tu repassera hein ! déclara t-elle avant de se pencher et de saisir son balais. Vous me prenez pour une débile, vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir.

Et sans écouter Harry qui semblait avoir compris et qui essayait de la convaincre que se n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, Hermione enfourcha le balai, et tapa si fortement le sol avec son pied que le balai décolla aussitôt… Pour monter comme un bouchon a 50 m . Hermione se mit a crier tandis que le balai après s'être stabilisé fonçait vers le Terrier, suivis par les deux garçon qui avaient eu la présence d'esprit de décoller aussi.

Mais le balais n'en faisait qu'a sa tête et continuait a foncer , puis au moment ou Hermione ne pensait plus pouvoir éviter la collision, il s'engouffra par la fenêtre de premier et elle se cogna la tête contre une poutre de la chambre de Ginny…

**************

Une quinze minutes plus tard, étaient rassemblaient dans le salon, une Ginny hilare, un Harry amusé, et un Ron Ne sachant pas si il devait rire ou pleurer face a la figure énervé et honteuse mais surtout surmonté d'une bosse, d'Hermione.

-Franchement c'est beau l'amitié, non mais vous avez pas honte, vous..vous…ARG.. vous me forcez a monter sur ce machin, je me scratche et vous riiez !!!

-Allons Mione ils, n'y sont pour rien, d'après se que j'ai compris, t'as voulu jouer les héro…

La réplique de Ginny déclencha une nouvelle crise de rire, et Hermione ne pu rien faire d'autre que de se joindre à eux.

-Bon j'ai une idée, si demain on allait faire un tour au chemin de traverse ? proposa Harry.

-Oui l'idée est pas mauvais, et je dois m'acheter de nouveaux livres…accepta Hermione.

Les trois autres soupirèrent exaspérés… Et il fut décidé qu'ils iraient donc se balader sur le chemin de traverse le lendemain, bien que le plus dur fût de convaincre Molly qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

*******

-Ouf ! Et ben j'ai cru que ma mère ne nous laisserez jamais partir, soupira Ginny.

-Il faut la comprendre elle se fait de soucis et elle a raison, contra Hermione.

Ginny ne répondit rien, et se contenta de glisser sa main dans celle d'Harry. Ils commencèrent par se rendre a Fleury et Bott dans l'idée, pour Harry et Ron ,de se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite.

Alors qu'Hermione se faisait un devoir de dévaliser la petite librairie, une voix trainante retentit derrière eux.

- Mais que vois-je ici, le balafré, la sang de bourbe, et les deux Weasmoche …

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à un Drago Malefoy, beau comme un dieu dans sa robe de sorcier verte émeraude richement brodé. Le « charmant jeune homme » , avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui étaient maintenant retenu en catogan blond platine comme son père.

-Et Malfoy tu connais la dernière : « de quoi meurent les neurones d'une blonde ? »

-…

- De solitude ! Bon c'est pas tout Marilyn Monroe, mais nous on a des choses a faire, termina Hermione , avant de sortir de la boutique suivis d'un Ron qui cherchait encore a comprendre la vanne, d'un Harry sifflé, et d'une Ginny encore une fois morte de rire.

Ils traversèrent la rue, et se rendirent vers la boutique de farces et attrapes, quand Ron donna un coup de coude a Hermione et lui dit en faisant preuve de toute la délicatesse du monde.

-Regarde Mione, ton fiancé !

-RON !

-Et bien, Miss Granger , vous trouvez ça convenable de hurler ainsi dans la rue, mais cela vous ressemble bien de vouloir attirer l'attention sur vous ! répliqua la voix glaciale du dit fiancé.

-Rooarg, vous vous prenez pour qui a me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas !

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Je vous signale que de un je suis votre professeur, de deux vous me devrez bientôt la vie et trois je suis, hélas, votre fiancé.

-Quand ça vous arrange !

-Qui ya t'il Miss Granger vous voulez que je vous offre des fleurs ?

-Surement pas !

-Oh et puis je souhaiterais vous faire remarquer que Mr Potter fait parti des personne les plus recherché d'Angleterre pour vous-savez-qui, dans votre intérêt vous devriez éviter d'attirer l'attention sur vous !

Hermione allez répliquer quand Harry excédé par cette conversation et par la présence du professeur de potion, demanda d'un ton sec.

-Mais au fait vous faites quoi la vous ?

-Même si cela ne vous regarde pas monsieur Potter je vais daigner répondre à votre insolente question, je me dépêche d'aller acheter la première bague que je trouverais pour ce FOUTU MARIAGE !

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny se regardèrent ils n'avaient pas prévu le coup de la bague, Rogue leur lança un regard narquois, mi amusé –mi exaspéré, avant de s'éloigner dans un jet sophistiqué et très recherché de cape.

-Merde , une bague ?

-Ben oui généralement aux mariage il faut une bague, argumenta Ginny.

-Attend je vais devoir acheter une bague a SNAPE ?

-Franchement Hermione des fois j'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar je n'arrive pas a réalisé que tu va épouser ce tas d'huile, soupira Harry.

-Harry tu sais que la tu ne m'aide pas du tout !

-Désolé

-Bon et je fais quoi moi pour la bague ?!?!

Ginny la regarda exaspéra et soupira.

-Peut-être que tu peut simplement te rendre dans la bijouterie la plus proche, lui acheter le premier cercle de métal que tu trouvera et arrêter de te prendre la tête pour de conneries ! Non mais c'est vrai quo, tu va épouser Rogue et ton seul soucis est je cite « je fais quoi moi pour la bague » !!!

Tout le monde regarda Ginny interloqué et finalement se tournèrent d'un même élan vers une devanture proche sur laquelle était exposés divers bijoux et autres. Ils s'y dirigèrent et entrèrent dans la boutique a laquelle elle appartenait. Et la il tombèrent encore une fois nez a nez avec leur professeur de potion. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureux de les voir et maugréa :

-Non mais c'est pas vrai c'est une malédiction ou quoi de vous croiser sur ma route a chaque instant.

-Non mais on est dans un pays libre que je sache alors je vous en pris on peut aller ou on veut !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire miss granger je vous fessai juste part de mon immense plaisir de vous voir ici. Vous êtes venu acheter ma bague ?

Hermione rougit et ne répondit pas.

-Pour moi c'est déjà fait… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira , déclara t-il d'un ton froid, ironique et amusé qui ne présagé rien de bon, avant de sortir .

Hermione agacé se tourna vers le vendeur et lui demanda si il avait des modèles de bague de mariage pour homme. Celui-ci se mit a lui proposer une quantité d'alliances, toutes lus compliqués les une que les autres, avec une air de guimauve insupportable, des cœurs a foisons, des gravure « a mon amour » , bref la totale.

-Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de neutre et simple ! demanda Hermione exaspéré sous l'air amusé de ces amis… Enfin des deux garçon car Ginny regardait d'un air intéressée une jolie bague de fiançailles . Harry se tourna et croisa le regard bleu de Ginny qui rougit légérement en se reconcentrant sur le choix d'Hermione. Harry jeta un coup d'œil et manqua de s'étrangler en voyant ce qu'elle regardait. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il sortait avec Ginny, et il faut avouer que voir votre copine très intéressée par des bagues de fiançailles et légèrement troublant et effrayant .

Le vendeur revint avec différentes boites contenant de simples anneaux. Hermione avait presque arrêté son choix sur un simple cercle d'or, qui était à vrai dire le premier qu'elle avait trouvé quand Harry s'écria.

-Celui-ci Hermione serait parfait.

Il s'agissait d'un anneau d'or comme le veux la coutume, mais d'en lequel on apercevait des petits entrelacements rouge vif. L'ensemble faisait redoutablement gryffondor et au petit sourire moquer de Harry on comprenait que l'idée d'offrir une bague a l'effigie de sa maison ennemis au directeur des serpentards avait germé dans son esprit. Sous les rires de ces amis Hermione prit la bague et la tendit au vendeur.

-Nous prendrons celle-ci.

********

Trois heures après, ils étaient de retour au Terrier les bras chargés de farces et attrapes, de livre (Hermione) et de vêtements, car que serait une après-midi shoping pour deux jeunes filles, sans que l'on est dévaliser quelques magasins de vêtements. Harry avait d'ailleurs trouvé cela horrible et sitôt rentrait c'était affalé dans son lit sous le regard amusé de Ron qui subissait sa sœur depuis plusieurs années.

Hermine dans sa chambre ouvrit son courrier que Madame Weasley venait de lui confier…


	6. Chapter 6: Vive les vacances!

Bonjour, je reprends ma fic, sans promesse de la terminer vite, mais en essayant de aire de mon mieux. Voila j'ai fait une longue pause dans sa rédaction, et si j'ai commencé sa rédaction autour de 15 ans, j'en ai presque 5 de plus maintenant. En relisant mon texte je me suis rendu compte que si je n'approuvais plus certain choix (Rogue n'aurait peut être pas dit « je suis un très bon coup » mais peut être lancé une pique sur l'expérience d'Hermione). Bref néanmoins je ne reprendrais pas mon texte déjà écrit et je me contenterais de le continuer, et espérant que vous vous retrouviez toujours dans cette histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute incohérence

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Chère miss Granger,_

_Le directeur me charge de vous convier vous, Mr Potter, et Mr et Miss Weasley à Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée, afin d'assurer au mieux votre protection, et préparer notre « mariage », qu'il souhaite traditionnel. N'ayant mon mot à dire sur ses décisions je passerais donc vous récupérer Dans trois jours le 4 aout au matin. Soyez à l'heure !_

Hermione soupira en lisant le courrier. Dumbledore avait tendance à dépasser sérieusement les bornes avec ces manipulations, mais heureusement ses amis l'accompagneraient. En ce qui concernait son cher professeur de potion, le ton était comme d'habitude froid, même s'il avait semblé retenir ces sarcasmes.

Elle descendit transmettre la nouvelles à ces amis, et bientôt le seul sujet de conversation entre Harry et Ron fut de savoir s'ils seraient autorisés à jouer au quidditch quand ils seraient là-bas.

Le matin dit, Hermione était levé à l'aube, ces valises prêtes depuis 2 jours de peur de déclencher l'inimitable mauvaise humeur de son futur époux, et depuis ce moment, elle tournait en rond dans la petite salle à manger du terrier. Ginny qui venait de descendre déjeuner la regardait exaspéré.

« Enfin Hermione, si Rogue doit attendre, il attendra, arrête de tourner comme sa tu me rends malade !

Elle a raison ma chérie, va plutôt réveiller les garçons, renchérie Mme Weasley. »

Hermione monta donc sortir du lit Ron et Harry. Ce dernier descendit sans faire d'histoire tandis qu'à son habitude Ron tardait à le faire.

« Ron debout ! Allez !

-J'arrive Hermione, y'a pas le feu … mahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, »

Hermione exaspéré regardez le rouquin, qui baillait, et dix minutes plus tard ils descendaient ensemble les escaliers pour tomber face à un Rogue sarcastique et désagréable.

« Tiens tiens Miss parfaite et notre cher Mr Weasley… Il semblerait que la légendaire fidélité des Griffondor soit un mythe. Pas encore mariés et déjà dans les bras d'un autre ! »

Intérieurement il jubilait, honnêtement, il se foutait des relations que Miss parfaite pouvait avoir, mais leurs têtes à tout les deux valaient le détour.

Hermione rouge de colère et Ron rouge de confusion.

« Comment osez-vous… Que Merlin me donne la force de vous supporter ! » Ragea Hermione.

« J'espère alors qu'il à assez de pouvoir pour deux !, allez trêve de bavardage, Weasley vous avez dix minutes pour être prêt ou le portoloin partira sans vous ! »

Et dix minutes plus tard ils arrivaient dans Poudlard, où le grand Albus Dumbledore, chapeau pointu sur la tête et cape étoilé, les attendait.

« Mes chers enfants, j'espère que vous n'avez pas étaient trop secouer par le voyage en portoloin. Bienvenu à Poudlard. Vous pouvez d'or et déjà vous installer dans vos dortoir habituel puisque vous resterez ici jusqu'à la rentré. Vos affaires sont déjà montées. »

Alors qu'ils faisaient mines de s'éloigner, Dumbledore retint Hermione.

« Miss Granger restez je vous pris j'ai a vous parlez, suivez moi, vous aussi Severus. »

Ils suivirent Dumbledore à travers Poudlard jusqu'à son bureau. Celui-ci prononça le mot de passe et Severus et Hermione se retrouvèrent assis en face du vieil homme.

« Mes enfants il nous faut à présent voir certains points pratiques au sujet de votre futur vie…

Comme vous le savez le mariage sorcier et pour la vie, et un représentant du ministère enregistrera celui-ci. Aussi il est impensable d'imaginer le cacher à Voldemort…

-Mais nous allons donc perdre le seul espion de l'ordre ! Vous savez qui ne laissera pas un de ces mangemort épouser une sang de bourbe ! s'exclama Hermione

-Effectivement Miss, c'est pour cela que nous avons mis au point une justification. Nous allons mettre vos parents en sécurité en Irlande. Ils sont déjà au courant, nous ferons croire a leur mort. Ensuite Severus racontera que vous vous étiez entiché de lui…

-Comme une adolescente idiote que vous êtes… lâcha le maitre de potion

-Je ne vous permets pas !

Du calme mes enfant, Severus voyons ! Donc je disais, et que orpheline j'avais jugé bon de vous trouver un protecteur et profitant de la situation le professeur Rogue c'était positionner, pour des raisons pures d'espionnage qui le rapprocherait d'Harry.

J'ai raconté cela au seigneur des ténèbres et l'idée lui a plus.

Bien, se contenta de murmurer Hermione.

Un silence se fit un cours moment, Dumbledore proposa des pastilles citrons, et repris la parole.

« Venons-en à votre futur vie commune. Je ferais une annonce publique le jour de la rentrée. La version officielle pour l'école sera que j'ai décidé de vous marier pour des raisons stratégiques… Tout le monde connait les enjeux de la guerre et personne ne posera de question. Et vous prétendre amoureux serait idiot…

Vous vivrez donc ensemble dans les cachots. Vous déménagerez le jour de votre mariage miss. Vous partagerez la même chambre. Une «vrai » vie commune est indispensable. Enfin, je pense qu'il vous serez profitable a tous les deux de passer un peu de temps ensemble, pour apprendre à vous connaitre, je suggère que vous laissiez à Miss Granger l'accès a votre laboratoire. Je crois savoir que vous êtes intéressé par les potions, ce serait un bon moyen de vous exercer. J'apprécierais que vous y passiez un ou deux heures chaque jour pendant les vacances. Un deuxième membre de l'ordre expérimenté en potion pourrait nous être utile. »

-Vous n'y pensez pas Albus, c'est mon labo à moi !

Severus était exaspéré, son labo le lieu ou il pouvait être chez lui, seul avec ces potion et un peu paisible et ou il serait désormais obligé de supporter une petite peste, douée certes mais au combien irritante.

Quand a Hermione elle silencieuse elle comprenait l'injonction implicite et comprenait qu'elle ne pourrait s'y soustraire.

- Stop Severus ! A présent je propose que le professeur Rogue vous fasse visiter votre nouveau chez vous, et ensuite vous pourrez rejoindre vos amis dans la tour Griffondor. »

Hermione acquiesça livide. Elle se doutait qu'ils auraient à vivre ensemble mais cela lui faisais un choix quand même, et a ce moment elle voulait juste etre seule. Alors se taper une visite avec ce serpent la barbe !

Alors qu'elle se levait et qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre un Rogue qui restait silencieux, Dumbledore l'arrêta

« Oh et Miss vous pourriez avertir Mr Potter et Mr Weasley que le terrain de quidditch est a vous. « Il lui fait un clin d'œil et elle lui répondit par un petit sourire triste.

« Merci professeur ».

Dans un claquement de cape tourbillonnante noires, Severus sortit coupant cour a la discutions, et partit a pas de course vers les cachots, Hermione peinant derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent finalement au cachot ou Rogue s'arrêta brusquement manquant de peu de se faire rentrer dedans par une Hermione essoufflé. Il lui lançât un regard noir. Il était devant un tableau représentant un maitre de potion plongé de la réalisation d'un filtre. Rogue se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit d'un ton sec.

« Le mot de passe est Foie de crapaud cornu, cependant vous avez interdiction de venir ici, tant que vous n'y serait pas… contrainte. Compris !

Oui professeur.

Bien, suivez-moi ! »

Après ce chaleureux échange Hermione suivit son professeur dans cet appartement, ils arrivèrent dans un salon rectangulaire assez spacieux. Au centre trôné près du feu un confortable canapé et une table basse. Collé au mur opposé une table qui devait sans doute servir à se restaurer. La deuxième partie de la pièce elle était occupée par une imposante bibliothèque et un grand bureau.

Severus sortit sa baguette, et d'un large geste matérialisa un nouveau bureau et une bibliothèque vide.

« Voila pour vous lorsque vous serez installé ici et que vous devrez étudier longuement pour compenser votre capacité intellectuelle trop moyenne ! »

Hermione jugea plus prudent de ne pas relever la remarque et se contenta de répondre.

« Merci, le bureau sera parfait.

-J'espère bien !, suivez moi ! »

Il ouvrit une première porte, qui donnait sur une chambre confortable, munit d'un large lit et d'une armoire. Comme précédemment il matérialisa une nouvelle armoire a l'opposé et une petite commode, puis se dépêcha de refermer la porte, la vue de la chambre a coucher qui serait bientôt la leur les ayant tous deux plongé dans un certain malaise. Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte à coté de la première, et lui montra la salle de bain, en somme très classique, assortit de la recommandation express « Et ne vous avisez pas de laissez trainer vos affaire partout quand vous serez la ».

Il ressortit et Severus lui désigna la dernière porte comme donnant accès au laboratoire, lui-même relié a sa salle de cours.

L'appartement en lui-même était très sobre, neutre, mais pas froid. La décoration était quasi inexistante, à l'exception d'une tapisserie à l'effigie de Serpentard qui ornait le mur du salon de leur directeur de maison.

Ce dernier raccompagna Hermione a la porte et la mis poliment dehors en ces termes.

« Je vous laisse maintenant rejoindre vos idiots d'amis et soyez ici demain 14h, a l'heure ! Bien que cette idée me déplaise je ne peux pas contester les ordres de ce vieux fou et je serais donc contraint de vous supporter. » Et il ferma la porte.

Hermione sortie précipitamment et s'éloigna dans le couloir. A l'angle de celui-ci elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Qu'avait t'elle fait pour mériter sa…

OoOoOoOo

Le lendemain à l'heure dite elle attendait devant la salle de potion. Et prenant son courage à deux mains elle toqua.

-Entrez ! Ne restez pas planté la, suivez moi. Bien puisque vous tenez tend à vous améliorer en potion, vous allez vous entrainer a la préparation des ingrédients qui seront utilisés dans les potions. » Enchaina t'il sans se laisser interrompre alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester sur le fait qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans la demande d'accès au labo de potion.

Severus avait dans un premier temps pensé a l'ignorer et a la laisser faire ce qu'elle souhaitait en lui interdisant d'utiliser son matériel, pensant qu'avec un peu de chance elle pourrait se faire tuer par une explosion de potion, puis il s'était ravisé. Elle était trop bonne en potion pour faire une telle erreur même si cela lui coutait d'admettre, et en plus il devait refaire un stock de potion pour l'ordre et l'infirmerie car a la rentrée le temps lui manquerait. Aussi une idée malicieuse avait germé dans son esprit, de se servir d'elle comme simple commis. La tache de couper des verracraces n'avait rien de gratifiant et ferait un peu tomber sa vanité et en plus elle lui serait utile.

« Miss je sais tout n'a rien à redire. Bien vous me couperez deux kilo de foie de limace en lamelle, me réduirez en poudre 4 kilo de camomille, … » et il continua la liste d'ingrédients. Puis dans un tourbillon de cape il laissa sur place la pauvre Hermione qui se mit silencieusement au travail.

4h après elle avait presque fini. Le maitre de potion la regardait depuis maintenant dix minutes, pendant que la potion qu'il réalisait bouillonnait tranquillement. Elle était très concentré et s'appliquait a la corvée qu'il lui avait imposé avec un soin toute a son honneur. Il eu un court moment pitié d'elle. C'était une sorcière brillante qui ne méritait pas de subir les conséquences des actes qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Mais rapidement il se ressaisi. Lui non plus n'avait rien demandé, et c'était la guerre, tous le monde devait faire des sacrifices et elle avait de la chance qu'il prenne sur lui pour la sauver. Il fut interrompu par la voix de son élève.

-Mr… J'ai fini.

-Bien.

Je peux partir maintenant ?

-Que ce passe t'il Miss Granger… Vous ne voulez pas restez avec votre cher futur époux ?

-Je pense que nous aurons bien trop de temps ensemble au cours des prochaines années, _professeu_r.

Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Vous ne voudriez pas voir Griffondor commencer avec un score négatif ! Ne prenez pas cet air indigné et sortez ! Demain même heure ici !

Et soupirant Hermione rejoignit ses amis.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Dumbledore rejoignit Rogue et prit la parole

« Vous devriez être plus gentil, cette petite pourrait vous surprendre Severus. Et tachez de lui apprendre vraiment l'art des potions mon garçon.

-Albus, jouer a la baby-sitter ne faisais pas partie de notre accord.

-Mon garçon appelait sa comme vous voulez mais vous avez accepté de vous marier, alors considéré que jouer a la baby-sitter et désormais un rôle supplémentaire que vous aurez à jouer.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire à l'ordre ! Il suffit que l'on se marie le reste importe peu non ?

-Bien sur que cela n'a aucune incidence sur l'ordre, mais ne sous-estimez pas pour autant l'importance de cette tache…

Et laissant Severus sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Dumbledore s'éloigna.


End file.
